Sixth Astral Era
Sixth Astral Era'http://forum.square-enix.com/ffxiv/threads/61230-An-Eorzean-Timeline. ''Dates are current to Sixth Astral calendar years. ~ denotes around the time of. '''233 --- Lewphon of Sharlayan writes "The Five Ages - An Eorzean Chronology." Possible Archon? ~572 --- *Hyur begin to migrate to Eorzea in three great migratory waves. *Founding fathers of Ishgard encounter Nidhogg. Haldrath takes up his slain sire's lancer and thrusts it into Nidhogg's eye, the first Dragoon is born. ~872 --- Limsa Lominsa is founded. ~972 --- The Sultan Sworn founded, sworn to the Sultan of Ul'dah. Three swords were forged for the 3 Paladins who founded the Sultan Sworn, Curtana was created. 1022 --- The Ixali settle in Twelveswood calling it "Tinolqa" or "Blessed Forest" in the common tongue. They build houses in the trees and can fly.'' (They worship Garuda) '''1022~1422' --- Ixali are exiled from the Twelveswood by the Elementals. They travel to the canyons of Xelphatol. Their young begin to be born without the feathers on their wings that catch the winds and allow them to fly. 1272~1372 --- Sil'dih civilization is destroyed in it's war with Ul'dah. Was then said to be buried by sandstorms. Possibly could still be around. Aqueducts extended to Nophica's Well and the Copperbell Mines. 1422 --- Ixali invent the 'dirigbles' to make up for their lack of flight. 1468 --- Ala Mhigo invades the Twelveswood beginning the Autumn War. 1469 --- *Ul'dah, Limsa Lomina, & Ishgard send reinforcements to Gridania. Ala Mhigo's offense is halted and eventually the Alliance wins and Ala Mhigo withdraws. *Beltrant Durendaire, an Ishgardian scout along with his Chocobo Ouranos, uncover a secret Ala Mhigan march while on patrol. Despite being heavily wounded Beltrant and Ouranos return to camp and make known of the Ala Mhigan position. Ouranos dies of his wounds. As a result Chocobo Barding was developed. ~1472 --- *The Goblin Pilgrimage begins. *Ququruka creates Barbatos but is forced to seal it away when things turn out wrong. 1483~1492 --- Solus soz Galvus born (Is said to be over 80 years old) '' '''1506' --- Roddard Ironheart creates the first complete map of Eorzea. 1521 --- The Empire of Garlemald founded under Solus zos Galvus. 1542 --- Toto-Rak sealed by Elder Seedseer. 1552 --- Theoderic, the King of Ruin, fought to wipe out the Fist of Rhalgr, the Monks, of Ala Mhigo. Nearly all the Monks were wiped out. 1557 --- *After inciting unrest within the masses of Ala Mhigo, the Garleans are able to capture the city with little bloodshed and proceed to occupy the great city of the Highlanders. The Monk-less Ala Mhigans were no match for the mighty power of the Garlean Magitek and Machina. *Nidhogg destroys the town of Ferndale. *The Dragoon Ser Alberic meets Nidhogg in combat, Ser Alberic suffers injuries that make him lose his Dragoon powers. *Nidhogg begins it's slumber after suffering wounds. 1557~1562 --- The First Primal in Eorzea was supposedly summoned. Causing the Garleans to cease their advance into Eorzea. 1562 --- *The Garlean flagship Agrias invades Mor Dhona and does battle with the dragons. The Guardian of the Lake Midgarsormr appears and destroys the Agrias and the Garlean fleet. The battle is called Battle of Silvertear Skies *Primals are released with the Ceruleum explosion caused by the impact of the Agrias and Midgarsormr colliding with the Silvertear Lake. *Echo awakens in mass. *Mor Dhona's landscape begins to change in the resulting explosion and aetherial disturbances. *The City-state Main Scenarios Echo begin as we enter the world of Eorzea with our characters. *Beastmen are exiled from Ul'dah out of fear of being targeted by Garleans. *The Bozja Citadel is destroyed in an experiment to bring down the lesser moon Dalamud. *The incident causes Cid and other engineers to leave for the City States. 1564 --- The Amalj'aa Summon Ifrit at Mythril Pit T-3. 1567 --- *The Sahagin become more aggressive and begin to attack. *''Possibly'' the year that The Company of Heroes defeat Titan and Leviathan. 1571 --- The Empire resumes the advance into Eorzea under Nael van Darnus and the VIIth Legion. 1572 --- The Present Day. *Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn becomes Admiral of Limsa Lominsa, she reinstates The Maelstrom. *Raubahn Aldynn, the Bull of Ala Mhigo, with his wins in the Ul'dahn Gladiator arena earns himself a spot in the Syndicate. With the help of the Sultana Raubahn reinstates the Immortal Flames, despite the disapproval of the other Syndicate members. *The Elder Seedseer Kan-E-Senna returns to Gridania and reinstates the Twin Adders. Ultimately she's the most outspoken for the return of the Eorzean Alliace with the other two city-states Grand Companies and with help of the Adventurers the Eorzean Alliance is formed. ---- Category:Lore